Rachelle
by sassie.marie.3
Summary: Hermione finally found out the truth about who she really was. She was a Daniels and a pureblood. Actually she was richer then the Malfoys. No one had any clue that she was the old Hermione Granger. She was attending school under a new name and without her glamourous.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione finally found out the truth about who she really was. She was a Daniels and a pureblood. Actually she was richer then the Malfoys. No one had any clue that she was the old Hermione Granger. She was attending school under a new name and without her glamourous. Even her one time friends didnt know who she was except for one Ginny who would always be her best friend. Why did she hide the fact of her true self from her one time friends? You will have to read to find out. Until then keep reading. I hope you enjoy. Hermione is being abused by her once best friends. Was she the only one?

Hermione's birthday

"Hermione, we have something that you need to know. We was going to tell you before but..." said Mrs. Granger.

"What is it Mum?" asked Hermione, sensing it had to be something important.

"Your adopted?" said Mr. Granger.

"Do you know my real name or what my real parents names are?" asked Hermione, growing very pale.

"Your real name is Rachelle Daniels . We don't know anything about your real parents." said Mrs. Granger, looking at Hermione like she had never saw her before.

"Here is the letter that was with you when we adopted you." said Mr. Granger, not looking at her. He Wished to get the girl out of his home so everything can go back to normal.

He handed the envelope to her and left the room.

_Rachelle Daniels_

I am sorry about giving you up, my daughter. I would have kept you close to me if it was not for the danger of being found out and murdered. Our names are Peter and Monica Snape Daniels. You also have two brothers,who is missing as well. You also have one sister who is younger then you. Her name is Tequila. We are well known in our world and we are close friends to Albus. If everything has gone well we would like for you to return to us again. You may have whatever you would like. We love you and await your return to us. If you are reading this then you have grown to become a true lady and a witch. Please see Albus if you would like to return to us.

Forever Loved

Your parents

over the summer

Hermione stood beside the window and waited for professor Dumbledore to come into the office and speak with her. She didn't have to wait long.

"Miss Granger, or should I say Miss Daniels?" said headmaster, with the usual glint in his eyes.

"Sir I am here because I would like to know about my parents and why I was adopted." said Hermione, not really answering his question.

"I see, well your parents have been notified and are on their way here. Please sit." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir." said Hermione.

"The reason you were adopted is because of the dark lord. You were in danger for your life. My friends decided it best to get you away from this world until you learnt to control your powers. They are both proud of how you have handled yourself and your powers." said headmaster, looking at the fireplace suddenly.

Noticing this Hermione drew her attention to the fireplace. Before her people started appearing in front of her. She knew they had to be the Daniels. She had never saw them before but she felt drawn to them. All at once some one who she never expected to see appeared in front of her. "Draco Malfoy." thought Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up coming to stand in front of who appeared to be Mr. Daniels. "Hello my good friends. I am happy to see you again."

"As we are happy to be here, Albus." answered Mr. Daniels. "I am glad you all could make it here today. Especially you mr Malfoy." said Albus.

"Thank you sir." said Draco, returning his attention to Hermione, with a look she had never saw before in his eyes.

"Hermione, this is Mr. and Mrs. Daniels, your biological parents." said Albus.

"Rachelle, My daughter it has been to long." said Mrs. Daniels,hugging her so tight she almost couldn't breath.

"Aunt Anna, please let her go. You are going to smother her to death." said Draco, which didn't surprise anyone then Hermione. He said it with out malice or his usual coldness. "My mother is his aunt, then he is my cousin, oh no." thought Hermione (Rachelle).

"Oh draco, I have found my daughter, how am I suppose to act." said Anna. "Besides I have enough hugs to give her."

Draco just glared at his aunt. Then he turned his attention back to Hermione, he didn't glare, he only wore his famous smirk. He acted like he knew something she didn't which was probably the reason he was here in the first place. "I hope it is nothin bad anyway." thought Rachelle (Hermione).

"Rachelle, please say hello to your cousin Draco." said her mother (Anna).

"We have already met, Mother." said Rachelle, smirking at Draco, who looked like he was happy. (For once)

"Oh, that's right I forgot. Well that's good, because he will be living with us for now on." said Anna, turning to look at Albus.

"Albus, why didn't you tell us she was attending here?" asked Mr. Daniels, looking at his long lost daughter.

"Because I knew if I did she would have been in danger." said Albus, "I hope you will forgive me, Miss, Gra...Sagefield?"

"Of course, professor." smiled Hermione, catching Draco's eye.

"Since you are here already, I will give you both the good news." said Albus, "You and Mr. Malfoy have both made Head girl and Head boy." handing them both their letters that contained the badges and everything else they needed.

"I'm so proud of you both." said Mrs. Daniels and Mr. Daniels.

"I knew my daughter could do anything she wanted." said Mr. Daniels, smiling for the first time in years. Finally coming over to hug her, since they gave her up, 17 years ago.  
"Miss Daniels and Mr. Malfoy, could you please excuse us for a little while. We have much to discuss." said Albus, his eyes twinkling.

"Of course, sir." said Draco, turning to walk out of the office, with Hermione following him.

"You both may look at your head's dorm if you would like," said Albus, just show the Lion and snake your badge and you will be permitted."

"Thank you sir." said Hermione.

"Mia..." said Draco, once they were out of the office.

"Yes?" said Hermione, surprised to hear her name from him.

"I just want to say...I'm...sorry for the last six years." said Draco, "If I had known, I would not have done anything."

"Your forgiven, on one condition." said Mia, smirking at him again.

"What's the condition?" asked Draco, almost scared. (Please don't say I have to be friends with potty and weaselbee." thought Draco.)

"That you never call me a mudblood again." said Mia, "Or next time I won't just punch you one time."

"I promise," said Draco. "At first I thought you were going to say I had to be nice to your friends."

"What friends?" asked Hermione, knowing full well who he was talking about.

"Potter and Weasel." said Draco, wondering why she had asked.

"I'm not friends with them any more." said Hermione, trying not to cry again. "Nor will I ever be again."

Draco being curious as always had to ask.

"Why not?" said Draco, not liking the fact that she was about to cry.

"Because they hurt me in ways no one should." said Hermione, not really caring who found out.

"What the hell did they do to you?" asked Draco, becoming very pissed, that his cousin had been hurt.

"They used to lock me in the Astronomy tower or an unused classroom, after cursing me." said Hermione, walking away from Draco, because she could not stand to see his reaction. "Until last year that was all they did..."

Before she could get far he caught her arm. "Why did you not tell anyone?" asked Draco, his face clearly showing his anger.

"Who could I tell?" said Hermione, laughing dryly. "You?"

"Anyone, and yes me." said Draco, "I may call you names but I would never hurt you like that nor would I permit anyone else to either."

"..."

When Hermione didn't say anything,Draco continued.

"I may be a evil bastard but I'm not a woman beater." said Draco, trying to tame his anger, pulling Hermione into a hug.

"They will pay for what they did, I promise." said Draco, loving the feeling of her in his arms again. "You are my cousin and no one hurts family, especially fuck heads. "

Hermione (Rachelle) didn't know what to do, she had never saw Draco act this way ever. She finally felt that she had someone who would watch out for her. She felt kinda sorry for her old friends until she remembered that Ginny was still there and suffering the abuse.

She began to cry again. "What's wrong, Rachelle?" asked Mr. Daniels coming to stand behind both of the kids.

"Uncle, Hermione has been abused for years from her used to be friends ." said Draco, fianlly releasing Hermione, so that they could look at her father and his uncle.

"I want to know exactly what has happened. Come! "said Mr. Daniels, turning to go back into Dumbledore's office.

They both followed. Hermione wished now she had never said anything. But glad that she did. They entered. Dumbledore lost his smile when he saw Mr. Daniels's face looking grim. "Friend, what is wrong?" asked Dumbledore.

"I have just found out that my daughter"said Mr. Daniels, looking to Draco.

"has been abused by Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." continued Mr. Daniels.

"Why was I not told of this?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Hermione, who hid her face into Draco shoulder because he was taller. "Well, I am going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. ...Sagefield please come over here."

Draco walked hermione over to Dumbledore's desk and waited. "Her...Rachelle, please stand here for a moment. I want to look into your memories, is that all right?"

She just nodded, she didn''t trust her voice. She pulled away from Draco, and waited for what she knew Dumbledore would do. When everyone saw his pensieve, they knew what he was planning on. They waited. Dumbledore said the spell and Hermione's memories began to fly from her and into the pensieve. "Friend, would you like see the memories to?" asked Dumbledore, to her father knowing that he would need to see them. "Yes, Albus. If it is alright with Rachelle?" said Mr. Daniels, not wanting to pry into his daughter's privacy but wanting to know the truth. "It's okay, father." said Hermione, trying not to cry anymore.

After a few minutes they disappeared and Mrs. Daniels came to stand beside her daughter and nephew. She hugged her daughter as she began to cry again. Draco just stood there, he always hated it when girls cried. It made him feel lost. He also wanted revenge on the bastards that hurt Hermione. He was in no way like his father.

After a few minutes, whuch seemed hours to all in the room, Albus and Mr. Daniels both reappeared. They both looked very angry. Albus was the first to speak. "Hermione, I am very sorry. They will be made to pay for what they have done. If Ginny has been hurt then she will be taken from them as well.. I am going to have to investigate more before we can do anything for both of you."

"My daughter, will be staying with us and Ginny can stay, once everything has been figured out Albus." said Mrs. Daniels. "I will send an invitation for the weasleys to come here. I am also sending some Aurors to bring Ginny here. Is there anything else you may need, Hermione?" asked Albus, looking into her eyes.

"No sir. I only want to lay down and sleep for a while." said Hermione, all her energy finally leaving her.

"Of course, daughter. Let's take you home." said Mr. Daniels. "Is that alright Albus?"

"Yes, I will contact you as soon as possible." said Albus.

Hermione (Rachelle) finally got to her real home and got to lay down in her new room. Draco talked with her for a few minutes until she fell asleep, then he left to find her parents and his. He wanted to know what all had been done to her and knew he would make them pay as soon as he got a chance.

Rachelle slept for once without dreams and felt refreshed when she awoke. Lookingg around, she finally realized that she was in her true home. She felt perfectly safe and loved. She wondered what would happen to her once so called friends and hoped that Ginny wouldn't get into trouble for what she had told. She prayed that Ginny wuld get away without any trouble.

She decided to get up and search for her parents. She walked out of her room and ran smack into Malfoy. "Oww." said Rachelle, hitting the floor, with her bum.

"Sorry Rachelle!" said Draco, smirking, holding out his hand to help her up. "I was coming to wake you. Your parents want to speak with you."

"Okay." said Rachelle, taking his hand and getting up off the floor. "It's fine."

"Follow me." said Draco, releasing her hand and turning to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was week into school everyone had been so busy preparing for the Beginning of the year ball.  
Everyone was excited Pansy and Rachelle bought their dresses in Hogsmeade. Pansy was going with Draco and Rachelle was going with Theodore Nott.

Rachelle was in the commonroom which she shared with Draco, grabbing her school bag she walked out heading to the library.

Upon reaching the library she ran into none other the Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked Lavender, grinning evily. "Daniels going to the library. I see somethings never change.

What do you care, Brown?" asked Rachelle, taking the sarcastic tone.

"I don't." said Lavender, pissed that the little bitch would not take the bait. "Where are your friends?"

"Why would I tell you?" asked Rachelle,

"Don't they want to be around filth anymore?" asked Lavender, smirking.

"I'm not filth. At least I dont have to be second best." said Rachelle, sneering.

"Why you little bitch?" said Lavender, "As least I have a date for the dance."

"Chell has a date for the dance." said a cold voice, that Rachelle knew all to well.

"Oh really?" asked Lavender, smirking.

"Yes really!" answered Theo, coming up behind Rachelle wrapping his arms around her. She turned and smiled at Theo.

"Who?" asked Lavender.

"ME!" said Theo smirking. Looking at Rachelle he saw that she had the same smirk on her face.

"Rachelle, I believe your needed somewhere." said Theo, smirking.

"The library is calling me," said Rachelle, smirking.

"Lets go." said Theo walking passed Lavender, before walking to far Theo stopped and turned round. "Weasley and brown, I would heed my warning and stay away from Rachelle, unless you have a death wish."

With that said they both disappeared inside the library.

*****************************************  
Once seated inside Rachelle decided to ask Theo a question.

"Theo how did you know where I was?" asked Rachelle confused.

"I went to the heads room but Dray said you had studying to do." said Theo smirking. "Are you still going with me tommorow to the ball.

"Yes Theo, I would love to go with you tommorow." said Rachelle smiling.

DAY OF THE DANCE

Rachelle waited on Pansy, as she was going to do each others makeup and hair. They had became the best of friends since she found out who she was. Draco went to talk to Theo well the girls got ready, but before anyone knew it they were ready for the dance.

Coming out of the room, Pansy and Rachelle met the boys. Both boys turned as they heard the door open. Both boys mouth hung opened as the girls looked like angels. "I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life." thought the boys.

Rachelle broke the silence, "Either of you boys going to escort us to the ball or do we have to find other dates?"

"Ummm..." said Draco, coming over to stand beside Pansy.

"Chell, Your most beautiful woman i ever saw." said Theo, smirking at Draco, before kissing Rachelle.

"Your not so bad yourself." said Rachelle.

"Ready?" asked Draco, taking Pansy arm.

*************  
Mid way thru the dance, Pansy and Rachelle, were sitting at the table after dancing with their dates, who went to talk to friends.

"So, Rachelle, has he asked you yet?" asked Pansy, smirking. "Ask me what?" asked Rachelle knowing full well what he friend was speaking of.  
"Ask you to ...said Pansy, narrowing her eyes at someone behind Rachelle. Seeing the look on Pansy face, she turned around.

"Even Nott isn't that desperate to want her." said Lavender, smirking.  
"His name is Theo!" said Rachelle, in a cold and deadly voice.

"Who cares," said Ron coming over to stand beside Lavender. "At least Lavender knows who she is."

"At least Im not second pick for Theo," said Rachelle knowing that Ron knew what she was talking about.

"What the hell she talking about WON Won?" asked Lavender.

"Nothing Lav." said Ron, turning red.

"Oh really Ronald is that why when I turned youu down last year and you went straight into Brown's arms." said Rachelle, smirking.

"You bitch, Ill make you pay for this." said Lavender, pointing her wand at Rachelle.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Professor Snape.

"Stay out of it." said Lavender.

"Ill do no such thing." said Snape, "I demand you tell me at once."

"Why do you care?" asked Lavender. "At least I know who my parents and Uncle's are. What could you not stand the little know it all bitch."

SMACK/=/

Before anyone realized what happened Rachelle stood up and smacked Lavender across the face.

"Dont ever say that again." said Rachelle, "My uncle and parents had their reasons for what they did. We dont have to explain anything to you, you bitch."

"Did you see what she did?" asjed Lavender "Do something."

"What can I do?" asked Ron, laughing.

"I thought you loved me?" asked Lavender.

"Nope." said Ron, smirking.  



	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night was good. Theo and Draco danced the night away with the girls and just enjoyed theirselves. The girls and boys all shared the heads rooms for the night and the girls talk about the boys and the girls talk about the girls.

Few days later **********************  
Rachelle was at the great hall eating lunch when an owl landed in front of her.  
Quickly taking the letter she quickly opened it and read...

Neice

I have some information about your inheritance. We need to talk in private. As well as news on one Generva Weasley.

Your Uncle

Ginerva Home

The Weasleys had fought with all they could and had lost their only (stolen) daughter.  
As Arthur work in the ministry he recieved a lawyer free to help them against the charges.  
Ronald Weasley had been sentenced to serve in a boot camp for delinquent wizards along with Harry Potter who was found to have hatred charms placed on him from none other then Molly Weasley. The Weasleys have to pay a fine to (Rachelle and Ginny.) Neither girl wanted the money but They abided by the rules set forth by the court though they were pleased that the Weasley were not allowed around them. (Besides the twins)

Rachelle entered her uncles rooms and waited his arrival. "Rachelle How is your day?" asked Sev smirking at his only neice. "My day is good uncle. How is your day?" asked Rachelle, smiling.

"My day is better now." said Sev, smirking as he seated himself. "Neice, I got the information and you were right Ginerva is not a Weasley by birth. She was adopted illegally. I have recently gotten in contact with the Parkinson's who have proven that Ginerva is in fact their rightful daughter. She will be back in school next week."

"She is Pansy sister?" asked Rachelle, smirking.

"That she is my neice. I have saw her with my own eyes and she is very happy." said Severus.

"She asked me to give this letter to you as she was unable to send it right now." said Severus handing the letter over to Rachelle, who smirked as he proceeded to tell Rachelle more about her inheritance.

*********************************  
Please review or i will stop writing 


	4. Chapter 4

As Rachelle met up with her friends she could not get out her head about the letter and quickly walked away to read the letter to herself.

Dear Rachelle

Thank you for everything I can not believe everything that has happened.  
I found that I have a sister and two parents that love me for me.  
Pansy was cold at first but we have found a common bond as we are and Father have decided that they are going to find out who took me away from them. Rachelle Thank you. I will be at school soon and I am going to be resorted. I will see you soon.

Love Your best friend and sister

Ginger Renee Parknson

Rachelle was happy as she had help her best friend find her family to. She walked back to her friends knowing they were going to be happy for her as well.

/  
Sorry this is so short but I have lost the plot an need some help 


End file.
